<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hushed love lost in snow by hyacinth_lea, Kandi_lilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553873">Hushed love lost in snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea'>hyacinth_lea</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandi_lilies/pseuds/Kandi_lilies'>Kandi_lilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And chabin dynamic stuff, Bickering, Do enjoy this winter fic!, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, lots and lots of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandi_lilies/pseuds/Kandi_lilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a peculiar feeling of loneliness that hits Hongbin while waiting in that spot, manifesting the moment that his gaze lands on a couple about to set foot inside the establishment. It’s what one would call a heartwarming sight.</p>
<p>And Hongbin would just frown upon the sight, but it would be hypocritical of him if he did. Especially when his heart has upcoming smile attacks he needs to dodge on this winter night, for his own sake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hushed love lost in snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-A work that waited a long time to finally be posted, please enjoy ^^♡ have fun! We sure did writing it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The city finds itself under the silk like blanket of winter, streets donning thin ice and barely set snow at every corner with hundreds of steps coming to be engraved in that fluffy veil. The frozen ground wears it proudly, with the certainty that it’s cold enough for such a delicate cloth to not melt at any sudden touch--even in the midst of a busy alley at the early hours of night, one of many where people only find themselves in a rush to wander off into the darker hour or go back to the comfort of their home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A mix of laughter and warmth intercepted with moments of childish silence presents itself in between, steaming the windows of a certain Caffé--a familiar place that more often than not has welcomed him, but that today stares back at him from afar. All while Hongbin stands idly across the street, hands thrown into the pockets of his overcoat in an attempt to keep himself warm enough. His gaze is fixed on the sight inside the caffé, unable to break the contact he has with the view inside of it--a window that helps to display and make him feel the cherriness emanating from it even from the spot  he has chosen as the perfect one to wait for his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a peculiar feeling of loneliness that hits Hongbin while waiting in that spot, manifesting the moment that his gaze lands on a couple about to set foot inside the establishment. It’s what one would call a heartwarming sight, with gloved hands preventing a pair of lovebirds from intertwining their fingers but the intention entirely present in the glimmer that unravels in their eyes. It speaks in high decibels of how that is the only thing that their heart craves for them to do, to indulge in each other’s warmth, replacing the artificial sensation provided by the cloth and letting the touch of their lover provide each other with the desired comfort and warmness. And Hongbin would just frown upon the sight, but it would be hypocritical of him if he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But somehow, giddiness and impatience manage to assault him and effectively fill the odd emptiness inside of him--the prospect of a warm beverage finding home between his hands fleetingly distracting him. And of course,his companion is taking his sweet time in the liveliness of the cramped Caffé and Hongbin asks himself if this is a revenge for the 30 minutes his best friend had to endure in front of his block of flats--just because Hongbin’s favourite pair of winter boots decided to make a trip in the scary deeps of his wardrobe, between the mountains of boxes and books stacked hastily. Or maybe he enjoys seeing Hongbin doing the same few steps back and forth like a penguin--if the sly smile that greets him right as Hakyeon opens the door with two paper cups in his grasp is any clue. Especially given the fact that Hongbin can see that particular glint of playfulness painting Hakyeon’s irises, even with steam twirling into the cold and mingling with the small puffs of air that escape his friend’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a slight shake of the head as a display of disapproval, Hongbin’s face nuzzling the large cream coloured scarf wrapped around his neck as he does and taking in the barely noticeable hints of lavender imprinted in the wool--that sole scent becoming a reminder of whom it belongs to, of the owner’s aura enveloping him. His mind is thinking of every way he could complain to Hakyeon, planning every string of words he could let out to make his annoyance even more known to him--a clear display of how enough is enough and if there is any revenge to be taken then he has already got the message. Yet, when he sees Hakyeon crossing the street, as he raises an eyebrow at him and a “Waited too long?” is tossed in his direction--words effectively rob him of the ability to breathe properly, all attempts at being a cheeky smarthead fly out of the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Managing to fully dodge the smile attack which Hakyeon seems to know the right moment to use is something Hongbin hasn’t been able to master yet no matter the years--and there is a fleeting thought travelling through Hongbin’s mind, that of Hakyeon probably being entirely aware of how it renders Hongbin into a mess. A stuttering one as he trips between words that become entangled in his throat, only for his cheeks to softly burn into a bright pink like two roses in full bloom rising from his own skin--making him be indebted to the current weather which was nice enough to let itself be used as a free and good enough excuse if asked about the rosy tint on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cat got your tongue or did it freeze?" slips from Hakyeon’s lips, sweetly like the scent that Hongbin inhales the moment that Hakyeon places one of the cups next to his face in an attempt to provide him with warmth. It makes Hongbin’s body jolt as a reflex, the change in temperature making him flinch and take some steps back as an immediate reaction to that gesture, which he knows doesn’t hold any kind of malice but an attempt at playfulness--one that is reflected in Hakyeon’s warm laughter that travels through him, a sound in which he can somehow discern the fondness that spreads all over it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Hongbin says, “Do you want to burn me or what?” he asks as an attempt to raise his defenses that by now, are already weakened--yet the giggle escaping Hakyeon’s lips in response becomes a bit too much to handle, leading Hongbin to resort to a faux annoyance to protect himself and for his gaze to send daggers Hakyeon’s way to at least express his aggravated state. But it doesn’t stop him from taking the cup that Hakyeon offers, a puff coming from his lips when he loudly sighs and he hates the fact that Hakyeon looks at him with adoration--going as far as cooing about </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘how cute he is</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ even when Hongbin’s eyes shift to a murderous stance for brief seconds until that damned giggle fully does its work, melting his facade like the snow crunching up beneath their feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we go?” Hakyeon mentions before turning around on his heels as small slow steps begin taking him further down the road, “I still have to buy some candles on our way back." it has Hongbin internally cursing at himself, grimacing at the inability to prevent his best friend’s antics from affecting him this badly--</span>
  <em>
    <span>terribly</span>
  </em>
  <span> smitten by the little actions that are part of the repertoire of gestures that make him be drawn to Hakyeon as if he was the sun he needed to be close to in this cold weather and without a way to put a halt to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Utterly unable to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to the point of finding himself with his emotions uncontrollably colliding, feelings making his heart race too fast to the point he can’t even bring himself to think of stepping on the brakes like he should have done long ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin’s gaze lingers on Hakyeon’s figure for an instant, before he is rapidly averting his eyes and fixing them on the cup he is holding and bringing it to his lips--detecting immediately the taste of cherries in his beverage that soothingly makes him warm in an instant. It’s complicated to even admit it, but that sole taste is another precise blow to his heart, weakening his knees, making him bite his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself level headed and focused--as if the stinging was somehow going to be a reminder of keeping his mind bound to reality. But Hakyeon knows him too well, so perfectly well that Hongbin wonders if there was a point in time when it wasn’t like this, where Hakyeon just knew nothing about him just so that he can convince himself and his heart that this is not a matter of Hakyeon knowing every crevice of his soul, “Cherry tea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon halts his steps, briefly turning around with that unwavering bright that stuns Hongbin, with words seemingly curated to make him question his ability to remain calm in a mundane situation like this, “You like it, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No more than a rhetorical question put for the fun of it, Hongbin can't help but nod once he catches up with his friend. Hakyeon seems to hold an even brighter aura on this particular night, so inviting and calming that Hongbin almost forgets how his legs are supposed to work or what their purpose is, and all he seems to need is the honeyed voice of Hakyeon which doesn’t help him fight that smile creeping up to his tea stained lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What got into you today?” Hongbin asks, trying to avoid eye contact because a hum is filtering through his ears, signal that Hakyeon’s visage holds that expression of seeming naivety that he at times dons to change the course of actions in his favour. Yet, Hongbin can’t help use his wit as a shield, “Too much candle wax or what?” and his gaze lands on the other man, Hakyeon’s head is leaned on a side, black hair disheveled from the cold wind that blows every other minute. Hongbin’s eyes must hold that spark of mischief he knows Hakyeon can detect even a mile away, so he can’t help but hide his face further into the puffy scarf. Hongbin hopes his monotone tune when trying to tease the other can present itself as flat and dull just like the gray building they are walking past by--just so that it covers perfectly the tinges of sweetness threatening to paint his speech.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Hakyeon says, voice appearing to linger at the end of the sound, deep thought seemingly roaming in the air, “I just like to make you smile” and this time, Hongbin can’t find the jokingly manner that his words usually carry with them--only a type of foreign softness that acts like a warning for it may colour the end of every word he may say now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin blinks a couple of times, letting the words sink in momentarily and hastily pushing them to the back of his mind where they won't make him malfunction on the spot--his only defense being an unamused </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Uh-huh'</span>
  </em>
  <span> that makes Hakyeon burst out laughing. It’s like a sweet harmony rushing through Hongbin's veins and making his eyes widen because the radiance Hakyeon displays is unlike anything else, and his only guarding mechanism is to somehow find a way to flee the scene without it being too evident, "Let's go get your candles? Okay? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Hongbin quickly rushes his pace as if he was escaping from a blinding light that wanted to be holder of all of his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Hongbin-ah!" Hakyeon intervenes, making Hongbin’s steps come to an abrupt halt at an intersection, and there are bits of frustration igniting in his being, prompting him to shout a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'What</span>
  </em>
  <span>!' that becomes muffled by the fluffiness he is enveloped in yet--it reaches his best friend, quicker than a lightning bolt. Hakyeon’s eyes have a glimmer to them as he brings a hand to cover his mouth, yet it does nothing to hide the evident beginnings of laughter that want to escape his lips, "It's the other way!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s more than obvious in the way he waves his free hand with clear amusement that Hakyeon enjoys the confused look Hongbin sports as he looks around, taking in the few unfamiliar shops on his right side that point at him in accusation for being too deep into his own thoughts to realise the mistake. One  which, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just had to make in order to give his best friend yet another reason to laugh at him--mere thought making Hongbin groan in embarrassment. He turns slower with the sole purpose to get some sort of revenge by making Hakyeon wait even at least a second longer, yet he isn’t able to keep in the high pitched whine that’s been on the tip of his tongue when he sees the smile Hakyeon greets him with--ending up giving a rather childish response to the call in the way he moves lazily on the spot as to say he’d rather stay there than walk all the way back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"God," Hakyeon says, a grin coming to form in his lips with traces of fondness enveloping his tone and the way his lips have curved, "you're such a child at times." and Hongbin rolls his eyes at the claims--despite knowing full well that Hakyeon is right, but he won't give him the delight of being in the right, not now. Hakyeon's eyes search for the patches of ice that might hide beneath the frozen snow, and Hongbin vaguely wonders if his stance somehow displays the rising instability in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't take that much for Hakyeon to enter in Hongbin's sphere, coming closer to him to the point it doesn't prove difficult for Hongbin to take notice of even the smallest details--the contrast of his sun kissed skin against immaculate white mingling perfectly with the dark night sky, akin to a candle shining brightly with the sole aim to melt his heart. He can't avoid taking notice of the way Hakyeon's eyelashes flutter as he takes a sip from his own beverage either and in the back of his mind,  he can't help scolding himself for fixating in such little things that turn Hakyeon into an even more heart fluttering sight no matter how much he would try to deny it. Hakyeon stands before him, indulging in the warmth the drink he chose is giving him,  "Ah tasty" falling from his lips, dripped in sweetness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin catches himself when he stares for a few seconds too long than what he'd call appropriate, giving into the warm voice he so much loves despite how he ends up willing himself away from the distraction with a rather weak attempt at taking control over the situation--and with enough luck, his own emotions. He means for it to be a threat--and maybe it could be one if his tone wasn't softer, face still covered by the fluffy wool which muffles his voice and paints a harmless demeanour when he says, "I'd say to lead the way before I leave." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon still beams at him, self unaffected by the words which only fuels the fire behind his irises, bringing his own cup close to Hongbin's face--or as close as he can when the younger keeps backing up--with ease and no hint of fear in his otherwise honey like voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Want a taste? It's free of charge." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His senses are imprisoned by the strong scent of the grape tea held right under his nose in an instant, its sweetness mixing with the hints of lavender hanging on the scarf around his neck, suddenly becoming too heavy for him when his mind registers this aura as fully being the meaning of Hakyeon. The sudden exposure to it is enough to make Hongbin lose his trail of thought though, to the point that the moment his body manages to have any sort of reaction is when his hand comes to rest over Hakyeon's--losing himself on that thought until all he's capable of comprehending is how warm Hakyeon's hand feels now that his own is over his friend's. And there is no way to avoid becoming far too enthralled by Hakyeon's eyes that suddenly display an expression of surprise, bright far more prominent with how the lights reflecting into them shake at the same time Hongbin brings the cup to his lips in a swift motion, taking a sip from the warm beverage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is no thought which Hongbin could deem as clear enough in the haze that goes through his head, neither one that he could fully pinpoint the moment in which his actions turn bold and take Hakyeon's offer quite literally--as if it had become the most normal proposal ever and not just his best friend trying to play around. It takes seeing Hakyeon's lips agape to let his voice finally form any sort of words that could break the tension, and Hongbin chooses to mutter an almost sarcastic </span>
  <em>
    <span>'What?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> in reply--question asked so nonchalantly under the incorrect belief that he has won a competition between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon stares, eyes widening momentarily as traces of mischief seem to shine vividly in them, lips then curving into a smile  which calls for dread to briefly course through Hongbin, "Nothing, Bin-ah" Hongbin's hand still rests atop Hakyeon's, but the unforeseen action of his friend stuns him--an unmoving eye contact as Hakyeon brings the cup back to his lips, taking a sip from his cup and having guided Hongbin's hand in that action. It's blatant teasing, that twinkle and the way it causes a gasp to fall from Hongbin's throat is nothing but a result of Hakyeon's actions. And it takes some minutes for his mind to comprehend what took place, but it dawns on him when he sees Hakyeon's lips landing right on the spot his own were that he has just indirectly kissed Hakyeon--and wanting to be melted like ice being hit by the brightest rays of sun sounds like the most perfect plan,melt into a puddle of mixed feelings that have been elicited by one sole culprit. One that goes by the name of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cha Hakyeon.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon's grip stays firm, grounding Hongbin before he'd have the chance to bite back a remark and continue that usual back and forth bickering that tends to always surround them when walls are down and familiarity settles--warmth spreading through Hongbin as Hakyeon's touch lingers and a step takes him closer to Hongbin, almost perfectly entrapping him with his slightly smaller frame. Hongbin forgets about the cold for a second, but the abrupt silence cuts the crisp air and allows a chilly breeze to whistle freely in his ears in such a way for him to almost lose momentary control over his own body--entirely unaware of the precise moment when they started to move. He only can tell that his companion has started to speak again when he allows his eyes to wander to their gloved hands, mind still drowned in the memory of the young silence long gone by now and the interesting image of their intertwined fingers, just how easily they seem to fit together even with the thick woollen gloves they both wear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is no part of his mind in hold of enough courage that would allow him to move a muscle of his body, lips shut tight albeit the words he holds between them--yet he cannot find a culprit other than himself. He is the only one to blame for having become entranced by the warmth sweeping through the material as if that barrier had faded, allowing for the sensation to flow through his veins and make his heart amp up its already unnatural and erratic beats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels awfully right to the point he questions the silence which fell between them again, for it must be calling this interaction a mere fantasy he cannot distinguish from a reality he always hoped for and one he never dared to make tangible as it stays chained by his cowardly self to remain without materializing. This fight with his own fear erases the idea of passing time till the moment he is faced with the sun itself once again, "Earth to Hongbin?" and Hongbin curses himself for the effects Hakyeon’s voice has on him even when there is no hidden intention to mess with his stability, "Did you die from the cold now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In any other situation the joke addressing his behavior would have been enough to make him react--yet it doesn’t harbour that power now, not when there are no witty remarks making their way up his vocal cords, not when the silence he has been enjoying now turns far too heavy and dreadful with the brief shine of worry displayed by his best friend. And it takes that to become the bare minimum requirement necessary to encourage Hongbin to mark his distance when he lets his hand fall back in the pocket of his overcoat. He somehow forces the corners of his lips to tug upwards just enough in order to form the shadow of a smile, thankful for the stability of his voice when trying to turn the conversation away from himself, “Let’s just go to the candle shop, I bet they must be closing by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't come to his attention as his steps keep following the trail he knows is supposed to make him arrive at their destination, entirely unaware of the wobbly side smile playing on Hakyeon's lips and the frown his eyebrows form as Hongbin's steps begin marking a distance that prints itself in the snow with an exact replica of the soles of Hongbin's shoes being left behind. And Hakyeon's sudden laugh filters through Hongbin's ears, embracing him with bewilderment and surprise in a swift theft of logic that leaves him mystified momentarily. His mind is hazy, in search of what could have prompted such reaction out of Hakyeon to the point that the rational side of Hongbin has to remind him that there is nothing laughable about this. That, until Hakyeon proves him wrong, choosing to expose his lack of focus quite effectively if Hongbin dares admit, "Don't know how to break it to you but we already got to the shop," and Hongbin's cheeks colour at the mention, "It's actually opened, Bin-ah"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin comes to the sole conclusion that his own mind is plotting a "dead by shame" scenario and is really doing its best for it to become reality with how many times it got him too deep into his thoughts, still a beat behind when computing Hakyeon's words when he cannot find any words to protect himself with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd do anything if it means denying the sudden wave of heat  that somehow worked its way up his cheeks at an incredible speed , warming his entire self as if he wasn't thinking of the cold  till now and it forces a need to fan himself in the middle of a road of immaculate freezing white which would be totally out of place given the weather-- it'd be deemed entirely ridiculous even for himself if the mental and physical instability he currently is holder of wasn't beating in the fact that indeed, his face is burning an unbelievable shade of red due to that certain someone once again. His only escape resides in the puffy scarf now more than ever but the perfume of its owner still lingers, too strong for Hongbin to pretend it doesn't effectively wreck him every passing second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you say anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I'm not the distracted one" says Hakyeon, throwing his cup at a trash bin outside the store, "Are you done with your tea? It must be frozen by now” Hongbin wraps his hands around the scarf and drags it out till it falls from the slightly loose knot that held it near his skin, sighing when the coolness tickles the just exposed neck, not minding the question he was asked almost mockingly.  Only a whisper comes out, barely recognisable </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘mhm’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>bubbling from his throat and he finally walks back with leasured steps, almost as if sleep was suddenly sparkled onto his eyelashes, luling him to huff in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees Hakyeon's gaze studying him thoroughly, head tilted to the side as he hums in wonderment, "Are you okay, Bin-ah?" yet there is nothing remotely close to okay when Hongbin's cheeks and neck show a clear yet adorable contrast with the wintery environment. Hongbin ponders about his hidden feelings for a brief second and asks himself if he was foolish enough to make them come to the surface at some point in time when it was but a known fact that his best friend only saw him as that and nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are some seconds of silent wonderment before Hakyeon’s hands reaches the empty cup which Hongbin’s stills holds in its grasp--and he takes this chance to break into Hongbin’s sphere, leaning forward, genuine curiousity gleaming in his irises as he takes in the sight of Hongbin’s dazzling dark ambers. His lips form a silent ‘oh’, Hakyeon’s eyes seem to twinkle with some sort of realization which makes Hongbin take a step back, “Ah hyung!” he whines, concerned at the possibility of Hakyeon having seen his own reflection in Hongbin’s eyes--worried that they can give away what he has under many locks in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin’s body jolts, the obvious mini tantrum at the closeness earns him a laugh and Hakyeon’s smile that melts him little by little, yet he won’t allow for all of his barriers to be down--so he takes to pretense to solve the issue, “What even is with you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His front is easy to see through, however. And Hongbin is plenty aware of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yet Hakyeon's sole reply is to take one of his gloves off and without any prior warning placing his palm against Hongbin's forehead, "You probably caught a cold" he says, voice soft, melodic, close. Too close when Hongbin realizes his friend has now his forehead resting against the back of his hand. Hakyeon’s breath fans closely against his face, his words seem to touch Hongbin’s lips, "You are very warm right now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The contact is brief of worry before Hongbin cowers back to get some space between, he shakes his head back and forth in a plea for his own self to come back with feet on the ground and set barriers for the throbbing ache in his heart--till he feels himself getting lightheaded. Hakyeon isn’t supposed to be so close to his soul, already having taken a part of it and holding it in the inked irises that for a brief moment seem to shine in a multitude of colours, his hands now retracting till they rest on his chest. “For real now, are you okay? I’m getting worried--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you shouldn’t” the scarf unfolds in a swift motion when Hongbin opens his arms wider, an indirect indifference so uncharacteristic at this point. He knows he is confusing Hakyeon with his sharp reactions, he knows it well but it simply hurts too deep when such care is being shown only for him, always nothing more than friendly gestures which make Hongbin despise the tug of his heart when Hakyeon smiles even more. Despising briefly the feelings that are not and will never be reciprocated, that he is sure won’t ever bloom into more..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your candles are waiting, I'll be here" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look he can see in Hakyeon's eyes makes Hongbin's heart churn, the sudden bright replaced with tinges of evident hurt painting themselves in his irises makes Hongbin want to take all back because he acknowledges Hakyeon isn't at fault for not knowing of his feelings and just acting like his usual self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hongbin would love to say he would prefer it if Hakyeon stayed, that he would cherish all the sweet gestures all the more if they didn't affect him so badly, but he shrugs, "I can wait" and he's been waiting, for years, so it is not like it matters if he waits for Hakyeon to go in and out of a store. Five or ten minutes don't make a difference in comparison to years of pining and he does need the space to defuse and make sure he doesn't make things more bitter when Hakyeon is being nothing but sugar sweetening his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With lips pressed in a thin line and a frown adorned on his face, Hakyeon can do only so much by leaning in slightly before his grip is on the glass door as he sets foot into the shop, hurt still evident in his slow movements. He doesn't seem to rush even with Hongbin watching him from the other side of the window, lazy eyes moving in sync with any motion of hand he's making before he strolls further between the aisles, finally free of the familiar gaze when he takes a corner for the queue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dissertation of the front makes Hongbin sigh as he takes a few steps back. Humans always were weird in his book, how they seek comfort and confinement in social relations that seem to only break the bond two people have already, how fearful they are that those relations will be damaged if their feelings grow so they hide till they are the ones to leave. But right now, Hongbin understands it: the heartache and annoyance, the frustration and anger that builds up till they leave craters in the soils </span>
  <em>
    <span>and God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, doesn't he wish it was different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is no actual certainty of what ails Hongbin the most now, whether the hurt resides in the unspoken feelings he holds and that fear has forced his lips to leave unvoiced--or if it’s the horrid feeling that settles in the pit of his stomach. A sensation that results from the inability to cope with the love he feels for Hakyeon, emotions he can’t get himself to profess no matter how many times he has tried to--in this continuous inner battle, cowardice has won over the wish to make everything known.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puffs of air come from his mouth into the cold night air,  and if he was feeling too warm because of Hakyeon's actions--the only sensation his body now perceives is the chilliness making its way under his skin. And he notices something that he has been aware of for a long time: if it's Hakyeon, then Hongbin can let himself melt again and again even if silence is the price he needs to pay to not damage a friendship of many years.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An equivalent exchange for being next to his best friend even if he has to close up, pretend nothing is wrong--yet worth it, nonetheless. It's completely worth it when he sees Hakyeon coming out of the shop and looking at him immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You feeling better now?" Hakyeon says and his tone succeeds in doing what its expertise seems to be, making Hongbin's heart somersault. And all because he can't even understand how much his heart and frustration clash in an inner debate, one that always mutes itself when the reason of his conflicted emotions is in his line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin crumbles the soft material of the scarf, panic settling in his knuckles the more his fingers dig on the wool. His eyes are casted down and the way they move around frantically on the bland snow shows his disarrayed state, it takes his some seconds before he is finally able to muster a side smile so small Hakyeon would have thought it to be nothing--and it would have been so, if he didn’t know Hongbin better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hongbin, please--” his plea is cut short however, the called man having put his arms around Hakyeon’s neck, having the fluffy material nicely sitting around it nicely. It renders Hakyeon speechless for a moment, but it’s enough for Hongbin to try to regain back some control in the form of a simple question that leaves his lips before he tries to retract back to his own personal space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to tie it into a knot or…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bin-ah" Hakyeon grabs Hongbin's right arm with both hands, forcing it to linger on his shoulder a little longer, their breathing tangling in the same puffs of white as they come in contact with the cold air and Hongbin counts this as a punishment, how Hakyeon's eyes are full of emotions he cannot call out, but most importantly, emotions that Hongbin wishes to see in his friends eyes even though there's no way for them to be there.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon smiles again. It's peaceful and full of care, so pure that even an angel would be jealous of, lips parting slowly for him to whisper a secret only the two of them can know-- the night being the only witness to words that electrify Hongbin as soon as he catches them, "I love you so much, Bin-ah"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin's hand drops to his side almost instantly, eyes widening in utter shock, lips agape and throat left dry all of a sudden. The words take some seconds to settle in his system, his mind even making him believe that he misheard--there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>way he has heard Hakyeon say that. He is frozen on his spot, staring back at his best friend with astonishment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'It has to be like all the times he has said it</span>
  </em>
  <span>' his brain quickly rationalizes, there is no way he has detected the tinges of the emotions he has yearned to hear falling from the lips of his hyung. There is just no plausible way, but when he sees Hakyeon furrows his brow, Hongbin shakes his head in an attempt to get rid of the current running through him, "Hyung, what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon looks bewildered, leaving Hongbin unsure if it is because of his sudden outburst or if he has just realized the loving tone his words carried with them, "Hyung--come on, you must have smelled something marshmallow scented over there? You are cheesier than ever", Hongbin attempts to break the rising tension with his usual jokes, trying his best to get things back to normal--to get his heart rate to steady itself. It's failing though, he knows it when he notices Hakyeon's expression doesn't see a change and instead a sigh to replace it follows suit, "Hakyeon-hyung, I think you are the one who is ill"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon's hands shake roughly and he grips his coat tightly, the skin around his knuckles washed in colour a dead giveaway of his current frustration, one Hongbin realises it can't be put away even by his usual jokes. For the first time this night, he is ready to ask if everything is alright even though Hakyeon's paints his rush of emotions easily by the way he bites on his lower lip, hands climbing up to hold on the scarf for dear life, "Hongbin, I'm not joking"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Hongbin laughs, letting out a laugh of disbelief, eyes wide as if they are ready to pop off, like a maniac who is experiencing the outside for the first time, "Too much candle wax for you today. We should really go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lee Hongbin." but the mention of his name triggers a nearly automatic response, the way his back steps are wide and powerful, too much for Hakyeon to hold onto Hongbin’s hand as he wishes to do and the sudden touch makes Hongbin jerk again, his manic gestures screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>'no more'</span>
  </em>
  <span> each time Hakyeon dares to call his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hongbin, for Christ's sake--what are you running away from?" and Hongbin wishes he could make the answer materialize, but his thoughts are too convoluted for him to hold the precise answer his friend wants to hear. He is still backing up when Hakyeon gets to him again and tugs his forearm with a determined look on his face, "Are you running away from me?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I am, what will you do about it? Say that</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'you love me'</span>
  </em>
  <span>? " for the first time flaming anger drips from his mouth. Yet Hakyeon won’t let go, even when Hongbin’s words are sounding like daggers ready to pierce at the older of the two. He is being chased, cornered against invisible walls he is building up to protect his heart and sanity. And all backfires: the sarcasm, the accelerated speed his pace has taken, the fuming and denial--it’s all in futility and there is no visible escape route the moment Hakyeon manages to catch up with him, grabbing his hand in a haste.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can repeat it again and again”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that doesn’t fail to irritate Hongbin all the more, almost dragging Hakyeon without understanding why he is not just pushing him away, his system needing his touch yet wanting it far from him is like torture, a complete and contradictory clash that makes him wish Hakyeon wouldn’t play with something as delicate as feelings are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a corner, maybe a bad turn and a last call of “Bin-ah” that ticks him off too much to the point he wants to disappear as quick as possible, yet Hongbin fails to get Hakyeon's hand off, turning around too fast for his legs to follow suit and slipping on the patches of ice hidden underneath the snow that make him collide to the ground with an impact strong enough to shove all the air out of his lungs, the forceful contact absorbing in the black material of his overcoat and easily numbing the pain prickling the back muscles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you okay?” Hakyeon’s voice is distant at first, akin to underwater or maybe in a voidless room, Hongbin wishes it to be anywhere else but right in front of his face--but it is there. Hakyeon is there with hands prompting him upwards so he wouldn’t make Hongbin a living cushion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon’s breath is warm and alert, it feels too close, too real and the younger screws his eyes shut when his name leaves those lips. A sight which made him wonder more than once if there will ever be a chance to feel them against his own, finally for a sense of belonging to be stitched by Hakyeon himself  onto his heart with fine thread--patterns so intricate and delicate to make anyone jealous at the sight a love as pure and as endless as the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Hongbin tells himself to quit it and finally leave those thoughts behind when the latter even joked around like that, as if Hongbin’s feelings have no way of being stronger, different from what form they always take in nothing more than a hand painted mask grown from his own skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the pain briefly subsides and he faces the reason for his instability, the image imprints itself in Hongbin’s eyes. Taking in the sight of Hakyeon's face hovering closely above him with urgency and worry painted in his visage and laced in his voice, making Hongbin still for a couple of seconds and allowing their breaths to mingle before the younger reacts--coughing and  whining in frustration, "Ah hyung! This is all your fault!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How's it even my fault you are trying to escape like a lunatic!" is the retaliation shoved into his face with such clarity that is impossible for him to even attempt to deny. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Because you are clearly making fun of me'</span>
  </em>
  <span> is something that Hongbin wants to shout, yet he has already made a fool out of himself so he'd rather give no more indication that he is in fact so hopelessly in love that the prospect of having his feelings reciprocated fills him with utter panic.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's entirely ironic that he is trying to disappear into the snow, kicking his legs in an attempt for his best friend to move aside even if he is sure Hakyeon is just in much pain as he is. All is in vain though, his movements  make him get pinned down to the ground as a determined gaze corners him, "Tell me where it hurts and stop moving"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lee Hongbin--"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please move"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grasp Hakyeon has on shoulders tightens, pressing him to the ground more in now increasingly visible frustration. A flame of irritation he hasn't ever seen before shows in his best friend's eyes, "No, you stop escaping--what's so difficult to understand!”  and it feels like venom syncing into his blood vessels, how harsh his words drag him with no mercy, each word higher in pitch and tone just as deep as a bottomless ocean. “ Stop this childish play, it’s infuriating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Infuriating? I’d say to look at yourself before speaking” Hongbin shoves him back and wobbles on his feet, black dropping in front of his vision at the sudden sit. His smile is strange, lips tugged upwards in an unsettling twitching motion and before he knows it, Hongbin's body is already thrown forwards, the mask he has put on to hide his pain making him seem like he has entirely lost it, hands around his middle as a heartfelt laugh ignites from him. It's so fake that it almost sounds genuine to his own ears, so forceful that it leaves his throat dry and ears hollow when he is finally able to stop with the same spot of disbelief right beneath his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bemusement makes itself detectable in Hakyeon's face as he tries to approach Hongbin only for him to retreat, his body now rejecting any sort of physical contact by his friend. Hongbin is unwilling to listen or even speak before he loses his self control, yet Hakyeon’s voice makes him react in an unforeseeable way when he mentions his name so endearingly and worriedly it begins to crush him, "Hongbin-ah"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right now,” he begins, sarcasm and exasperation holding onto his words tightly as the only kind of barrier that can protect him from any sort of sweetness that may come his way,  “I'm really liking the idea that candle wax made you lose it because this is the first time I've ever heard you make such stupid jokes as if you're the know it all Pope from the local church or something."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t comprehend the reason as to why Hakyeon snorts at his words, and it’s only the more aggravating to see how much of a good time Hakyeon is having getting him riled up like this. Hongbin is almost hissing now, words escaping through gritted teeth until offense shows itself clearer than a sunny snowy day, "I get you want a good laugh and I'm always your number one victim but, why would you do this to me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can almost foresee cheesy words slipping from Hakyeon’s lips, and it’s infuriating to know him so well and predict that at some moment he will call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘adorable’</span>
  </em>
  <span> for getting this angry, making this prank even worse. His brain shuts and Hongbin is sure he may regret letting his mind take a break and allow for his heart to take the wheel, but he is too much of a mess to stop himself, "So what if I actually love you? What if this goddamn joke is making me feel worse about my feelings?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does wonder for a split moment why he is even speaking at this point, for what reason and exactly what point he is trying to get across when the older seems to lack care for his words or maybe even for the inner turmoil he had to face alone for such a long period of time. It invited Hongbin to freeze his words and just run back home and find a typical excuse that will be able to save him from later interrogation about his strange behaviour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with this mission set as prior among the storm of words looming above him ready to fall on him at any wrong move, Hongbin cannot possibly take that cheshire cat like smile his companion holds front view for another second and so he lets himself be guided by the cold breeze till he is able to get a hold on the creme scarf, speaking yet again as he ties it around his hyung’s face only so Hakyeon’s eyes would be visible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you think I feel, after all those years where I tried to push my feelings away and see you as what you are, my best friend?” he begins, “And now, you come to me making jokes about this?" Hakyeon doesn't miss a bit to bring the scarf down before Hongbin gets to finish his thought, lips in a soft pout. And even with the frustration rushing through his veins, Hongbin curses himself for being so weak, so weak and helplessly in love for letting that sight affect his heart rate as badly as it does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes avoid Hakyeon, instead focusing on the minimal space between them both even if Hongbin feels like he is creating an abysmal distance with the words that fall from his lips and plummet like an avalanche, "Yet look at me. You're making such comments but all i can concentrate on are your eyes and how cutely you're pouting when I should feel even more hurt about it all"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin exhales loudly, hands now away from his best friend upon registering the impact his words carry with them, how much his heart is opening without the intention to stop anytime soon. The thoughts in his mind do their job at alerting him how badly he has worsened the situation, yet his lips allow for words once locked up to become audible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too much,” Hongbin doesn’t see a point in keeping it to himself anymore. If only he would get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘no’</span>
  </em>
  <span> in reply it would make things easier for him rather than letting false hopes make him wish things were different. He wishes it wasn’t  a joke, that the words weren’t said out of affection and instead with love of the same kind his heart holds for Hakyeon, “ Maybe those jokes are fun to you, but they hurt me, yet I love you too much to care”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bin-ah" it feels so heavy on his chest, such a small and unimportant nickname which is supposed to hold no value for him and yet making his heart almost beat out of his ribcage, ready to show the love that rose nicely under the appearance of a simple plant till it took over his entire heart, small white flowers blooming around the vines like stem and a song it knows only for Hakyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The call is gentle when it makes is way to Hongbin's ears, hitting each fiber of his being and he doesn't dare to look up when he knows without an ounce of uncertainty that he will lose himself in the eyes he never knew a person can possess, so rich in colour and warm undertones that take over the blackest irises he has ever seen, an explosion of colours all around them whenever the sun hits in the right places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He feels a hand under his chin, using enough force to lift his head up and face one of his greatest fears : a blank canvas onto the face of the beloved man and he is sure of this silent answer, how his love is and will always be one sided. He doesn’t dare say a single word, the gaze boring into him without breaking the eye contact ripping him of coherency and his minds screams, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You damaged it, this is it, you screwed it all up’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it burns, yet he doesn’t have it in himself to slap Hakyeon’s hand away when he has gone this far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do mean it when I tell you that I love you”, words of protest want to resonate against every surface loudly, he wants to tell Hakyeon to put a halt to this because this day wasn’t supposed to be the one he broke the news to Hakyeon and allowed for him to know just how badly he has been affected each time he has heard him proclaiming love for him. Hongbin wants to say so many things and it clashes just how badly he yearns for that touch while wanting to run away from it, like ice being put in the sun knowing it will melt under its radiance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are too many things Hongbin’s erratic mind longs for, yet it shuts down when Hakyeon’s tone turns more serious, when his gaze pierces and his hand brings them both close enough that their foreheads are touching. Hongbin can feel Hakyeon’s warm breath gracing his skin and an almost inaudible gasp that escapes Hakyeon’s throat as he utters an “I love you” that robs Hongbin’s heart and his lips with it. It’s light and soft, making warmth spread through him and for his mind to make entirely no sense as Hakyeon’s other hand let his purchase fall to the ground so he can lose his fingers in Hongbin’s locks, warm lips sliding against Hongbin’s trembling ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin doesn’t know when or how he responded to it, too lost in the loud beating of his heart that holds a warning that it may jump out of his chest at any moment, but it feels right. Entirely right as his breath mingles with Hakyeon’s and he has finally tasted the same oxygen he always wondered the feel of--</span>
  <em>
    <span>and God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it feels like everything he has ever imagined and more. Hongbin still feels the traces of the grape tea that stained Hakyeon’s lips mixing with his own cherry stained ones and if there was something that could be defined as intoxicatingly sweet, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>moment is definitely the meaning of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you believe me now?” the softness of Hakyeon’s voice caresses him kindly, a question which robs his heart--and yet Hakyeon manages to melt him even more than with his kiss, “This is the kind of I love you I meant, Bin-ah” Hongbin is sure Hakyeon can feel the quivers coursing through him and meddling with his stability and for the first time ever maybe, he feels completely speechless, “I do love you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, please--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up” and Hongbin can’t even begin to complain when Hakyeon basically decides to cling to him and kiss him like he couldn’t get enough of his lips. And it hammers the fact deep in Hongbin’s heart that his love has been reciprocated tenfold, that he has been yearning for this probably as much as Hongbin himself if the sweet sounds coming from his throat and if the endearing caresses and the warm embrace he has been brought into is indication enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin feels lightheaded, yet his body reacts on its own when he presses Hakyeon against his frame and can finally let his feelings take over, bliss materializing in every fiber of his being when Hakyeon’s out of breath tone seeps through his ears, “I love you, Bin-ah” and Hongbin is under a spell when he feels his best friend smiling against his lips, so purely that the definition of being in love has been redefined all over again by this sole moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From now on,” Hakyeon begins, cupping Hongbin’s cheeks, with genuine feelings making his lips curve into a smile, “don’t ever run again when I tell you that I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if the hit made me imagine all of this?” there is no actual doubt, but yes a desire for playfulness to envelope them once again. But Hakyeon’s gaze binds him to his spot, his head finding cover against the skin of Hongbin’s neck--out to tug at his heart strings once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bin-ah,” and his lips are uttering his name against his neck, making Hongbin hide his face against Hakyeon’s hair when warmth rises in his system, “this isn’t a dream, feels like one?” and Hakyeon seals his question with a light touch of his lips against the side of Hongbin’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is no need for Hongbin to give Hakyeon any kind of answer, not when he feels so real and perfect in his arms--when there is no dream left to question, only a reality next to Hakyeon ready to begin on the quiet streets before them.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:</p>
<p>-//From Lea: Hello there! It's been a while and it has been long overdue, it really took so long for us to get to this, but it finally happened and I'm glad that this fic ended up finally getting uploaded. Hoping you enjoyed reading this chabin and that your heart did the thing! Please do let us know if you enjoyed ♡ thank you so much for reading this collab ^^ we worked on this during some nights back in winter 2019 but a lot of things got in the way so that we could get it to its final version. To one we were happy with, but it's finally out and we hope you love it! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~/Find me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea">//❥❥fic twitter//</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/hyacinth_roo">//❥❥main twitter//</a><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/hyacinth_roo">//❥❥CuriousCat//</a><a href="https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/">//❥❥Tumblr//</a></p>
<p>-//From Kandi: Hello! Thank you for reading till the end! This one shot has been waiting for its debut for a long time, and I'm so happy to finally see it posted so everyone can enjoy and hopefully, it'll bring a bit of sweetness to everyone's day!</p>
<p>You can find me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/Kandi_lilies">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>